


thought you'd never ask

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Begging, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Geralt is bad at asking what he wants.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Kudos: 32





	thought you'd never ask

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 10.begging of Kinktober 2020.

'Jaskier…' he shifted and looked at his bard meaningfully.

_ 'Yes _ , Geralt?'

'Jaskier…'

'Is my name, yes.' An unholy grin spread across his bards face. 'Was there something in particular you wanted, perhaps?'

'You know what I want,' he shifted and looked pointedly at Jaskier, who wasn't blind and  _ had _ to know.

'Which is?' Jaskier drew the words out, trying to appear serious, but mirth was bubbling under the surface and his want was a n ice undertone in the evening air, starting to overpower the scents of nature.

Geralt growled and couldn't take it anymore. 'Fuck me!' was a command, not begging, no matter what Jaskier said later.

'Thought you'd never ask,' Jaskier breathed out and pounced. 


End file.
